


Nap With Me

by katkaotic87



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, DMCcretsanta19, F/M, Fluff, Girlfriend, Love, SyncSanta2019, SyncretSanta, Tooth Rotting Fluff, boyfriend - Freeform, first time writing this pairing, nero is my son, relationship, what am I supposed to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katkaotic87/pseuds/katkaotic87
Summary: Nero wants to take a nap. Poor boy is tired.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Nap With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaTheBomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaTheBomb/gifts).



> This was written for the lovey and sweet NovaTheBomb. 
> 
> I really hope this meets your requirements and that you love it, or at least like it. Lol  
> Merry Christmas my dear.

Nero was exhausted. Full blown bones screaming, and body feels like jelly kind of exhausted. So exhausted that even his eyelashes hurt.  
He didn’t realize that sparring with his father at the ass crack of dawn would be such a workout. Vergil didn’t go easy on him; in fact, he had pushed his son to the limit; forcing Nero to rise to the challenge and think of the execution of his attacks rather than just swinging his sword aimlessly. Nero had to focus on swifter and more accurate attacks instead of using unnecessary excess force; it was about finding the enemy’s weak spot and conserving his energy, not the strength of the blow.  
That alone was hard enough, but Vergil had decided to add push-ups between sparring sessions as his own form of personal enjoyment. Any time Nero groaned or cursed in frustration he was sent to the ground; learning the lesson that a true warrior never complained in the face of hard work. 

Nero pushed through though and was victorious in his efforts, and as rewarding as it was to finally knock down his old man and to receive praise for it, Nero’s body was on the verge of collapse. All he wanted was a warm shower to soothe his aching muscles and maybe even a nap; just some time to lounge around lazily and recover. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. 

It was just after noon when he landed with an exaggerated groan on his living room sofa. He was showered and in some loose sweatpants and was ready to pass out and let the big cushions engulf his frame. He was starting to doze, the comfort of the furniture and cool air doing wonders to drag his fatigued mind and body into slumber; the curtains were drawn closed too and the gentle hum of the air conditioner was a welcomed white noise. He was nearly there, nearly at the precipice of a deep and well-deserved sleep when the sudden but soft sounds of the front door opening and shutting met his ears; signaling his girlfriend’s return home. 

“Honey,” the voice was soft and sweet to his ears, “Wake up, sleepy head.”  
Nero then groaned as a sudden but light weight placed itself atop his hips, a petite yet firm bottom pressed down slightly against his lap as a slim upper body crouched down to fold slender arms over a strong, bare chest. 

But Nero did not budge; Y/N then rested her dainty chin over her crossed arms, her lips then pouting ever so slightly as the man beneath her refused to open his eyes, “Ne~ro,” She whined cutely; her freshly manicured finger poking him in the nose, “Baby, wake up.” It was almost a plea at this point, far beyond the request that it had been only moments ago. 

The demon hunter squinted through one eye, the way his head was propped up against a couch pillow allowed him to see the disappointed face of his girlfriend; her sensual pout just begging to be kissed away. But Nero yawned instead and just closed his eyes, obviously not ready to get up any time soon, “Not now,” he croaked, “I just went to sleep.”  
She in turn huffed and raised her bent form, using her outstretched arms to support her weight as elegant hands stayed planted on her boyfriend's chest.  
“But it's so nice outside. Don't you want to go for a walk in the park? Maybe even sit outside a coffee shop?... Something?” 

Nero only shook his head in return. 

Those ideas did sound nice indeed, especially since Y/N would be involved. However, Nero was too tired from sparring with his father, and far too comfortable in his spot on the sofa to get up at the moment; and provided that things went his way, he would convince Y/N to lie down and nap with him. 

“Maybe later,” he said reaching out his arms to wrap around his girlfriend's neck, “Right now, you should keep me warm.” He tried to persuade her to lower her body onto his but despite his efforts, she wouldn't shift, and in turn used her own arms to stay fully put atop of her mischievous partner.  
“No,” she whined, “You just want me to nap with you.” She wasn't falling for that trick... At least, not again. As much as she loved that Nero and Vergil were making up for lost time; and their sparring was the equivalent of a father and son game of catch, she did miss spending time with her boyfriend; and admittedly she was starting to feel a little neglected, as selfish as that sounded. 

Nero chuckled, “Yes I do, but I also want your body heat to comfort me.” He once again attempted to pull Y/N down, but she wasn't giving in without a fight. If anything, Nero would have to try at least a couple more times before she would succumb to his will and do what was requested of her.  
Y/N on her part tried to sit upright, supposing that Nero would release his grip from around her frame, but the demon hunter would have nothing of it; and as much as his girlfriend was persistent, he was too. 

One of them was going to yield and if Nero had any say in it, it would be her; after all, today had proved he was always victorious, no matter the situation or the opponent. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” he cooed softly, his voice lazy and almost sedated, “Don't you want to take a nice, warm, and comfortable nap with me?” His arms once again pulling at the resolute posture above him.  
To his pleasure, Y/N's arms gave in to the slight strain they were under and slackened just enough to show Nero that his efforts were being rewarded.  
“And don't you want to cuddle up close to me and let me hold you?” he continued softly rubbing his hands up and down her arms. “Don't you want to feel safe in my arms?” It was said in a whispered calmness even though Nero's insides were ecstatic that he was prevailing in his task.  
“Come on, Y/N, my darling. Let me love you.” 

Y/N contemplated the offer presented to her, almost ready to give in, however she shook her head disapprovingly, “It's not that I don't  
want to,” she admitted coyly, “I just think we need to spend more time together.” The strain she had on her arms finally gave out as Nero pulled her down. 

Their chests were almost flat against each other, or rather they would have been had Y/N not kept her arms crossed over Nero's chest, it being her mild protest against his actions. However, the scowl on her face and that spiteful glare were diminished when long fingers stroked lovingly through her hair; that comforting feeling extinguishing the aggressive fire her body was radiating. 

“We can spend time together napping.” Nero whispered even though he was pretty much fully awake by now, but still, he continued to thread his fingers through his darling's hair persuasively until that fragile head rested snugly against his chest and those arms tucked themselves between their bodies. 

“Just for a little while, okay?” He assured, “And I promise we can go out after. And you will have my undivided attention.” He would keep that promise; for he would never take without giving something in return and especially when she has been so supportive of his relationship with his dad. 

Despite her ever present will to resist, Y/N hummed in confirmation at the same time as her innocent eyes fluttered close, the action allowing her to release a content sigh as she further snuggled devotedly to her man.  
Nero instinctively pulled her closer to allow that ever fragile head to rest comfortably under his chin; his long arms stretching in the slightest to then wrap themselves around her petite body resting on top of his. Skillfully, carefully and with minimal movement, the demon hunter managed to pull the quilt from atop the sofa, more so to keep Y/N warm rather than himself. 

Nero then continued to shimmy in his spot slightly as he searched for an even more satisfying position and as a result of that, a soft sigh escaped from Y/N's full lips and her nails then scraped gently against his bare chest, the latter being a request for him to cease. Nero stopped but smiled nevertheless, enjoying the feeling of having his beloved this close. 

And close was how Y/N loved to be held; her tightly winded body was slowly relaxing in the firm and safe hold of equally safe arms. Meanwhile, her breathing synced itself perfectly with that of the breaths that escaped the chest below her, the soft rhythm slowly lulling her into a now much welcomed sleep.  
She then further allowed herself to fall into unconsciousness as the grip around her tightened and long fingers continued to stroke through her hair; those protests she had against this nap now seeming redundant and uncalled for.  
Indeed, she should have agreed to this earlier, even though they weren't doing anything mildly productive, they were still spending time together, which was what Y/N wanted in the first place. 

Nero continued to fondle his beloved's hair, the strokes of his fingers almost nonexistent in their slow caresses, “I love you, you know,” he whispered affectionately while placing equally affectionate kisses atop Y/N's head, “More than anything.”  
An audible hum vibrated from her chest, a confirmation of knowing. “I love you too,” she nuzzled her cheek against Nero's firm shoulder, “So, so much.” Her voice was drowsy now, the pitch deepening slightly as a yawn slipped from between her lips. 

The minutes after those soft- spoken words were then spent in silence, the warmth of their bodies pressed so closely against each other acting as a natural sleep aid.  
Another few minutes and the sound of even but heavy breaths reached Nero's ears, a sure indication that Y/N was already fast asleep. Nero smiled softly and placed one last affectionate kiss to the top of her head, his own eyes then closing in order to find the sleep he was searching for earlier.  
It didn't matter how they spent their time as long as it was spent together; and whether it be walks in the park or naps on their sofa, the feeling of togetherness was all the same and just as eagerly accepted. 

Moreover, Nero just wanted to be where his lover was and the same desire could be applied to Y/N as well; as long as they were together, they were satisfied.  
At any rate, Nero allowed himself to ease into a peaceful sleep, his arms subconsciously tightening their grip around Y/N's body in an attempt to keep her close, not that she would be going anywhere anytime soon, or ever, but Nero still needed it for his own self-comfort.  
And his comfort would forever be where his beloved was.

**Author's Note:**

> Proof read by my dear friend, Jiji.  
> Read her fics, they're great.


End file.
